1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing a media signal and method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for encoding or decoding an audio signal and the like.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a stereo signal is outputted via 2-channel speakers or 2.1-channel speakers including left and right speakers, while a multichannel signal is outputted via 5.1-channel speakers including a left speaker, a right speaker, a center speaker, a left surround speaker, a right surround speaker and an LFE (low frequency enhancement) speaker.
However, in a stereo system corresponding to 2- or 2.1-channel speakers, since speakers exist in front but fail to exist in surround, it is difficult for a user to experience 3-dimensional (3D) effect and presence by hearing the sound reproduced from the speakers in front.